Magic Gelato
by SSRandomness
Summary: Fic by Sabrina. So there's this gelato shop. It's a magical gelato shop. "Magical?" you say skeptically, "What are you talking about? I have better things to do than read stories about 'magical' gelato shops." Well, you are probably right...


_It's a magical gelato shop. Anything could happen._

_InuYasha AU fic InuxKag SanxMir_

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

So there's this gelato shop.

It's a magical gelato shop.

"Magical?" you say skeptically, "What are you talking about? I have better things to do than read stories about 'magical' gelato shops." Well, you are probably right. You should be doing your homework. Or cleaning your room. Or feeding your pets. But thank you from the bottom of my heart for spending your thrilling summer days reading this lameo story (or is it lameo… I haven't actually written it yet).

o()o()o()o()o

So there's this magical gelato shop.

No, not magical like hocus pocus with dancing fairies and wizards and weirdness. That's ridiculous. It was magical, because people made it magical. People have more power than you think.

The shop was owned by a special girl. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was 100 Italian. She had lived in Milan most of her life and Italian is her first language. Her name is Electra.

Many people live in the city that this gelato shop lies in. Only a few of them are special. Most of them don't even know it. Actually, none of them do.

One of them is a girl named Kagome. She is what most people consider a normal teenage girl. She loves hanging out with her friends, shopping, talking on the phone and has phobias of geometry. She has dark hair, but strange grey eyes that catch most people by surprise, including her beautiful boyfriend Hojo, who dotes on her every whim. She lives with her widowed mother, her grandfather and her younger brother in a studio flat in the center of the city.

Another is a boy named InuYasha. He's not your typical teenage boy. He is the bastard son of one of the most powerful business owners in the city. He is not accepted by either side, so he now lays stranded in the middle. He spends nearly all of his time alone in his own flat, playing the piano.

Another boy is Miroku. He is about as annoying a boy as anyone could possibly strive to be. His main interests included girls… actually that was it. Girls. They either preached about him or trashed him into the dirt.

The last of the special people was a girl. Her name was Sango. She was in a situation similar to InuYasha. Except without the parents; or the family members. She was alone: totally and completely alone. She lived in a cheap flat in the bad part of the city. Naturally, living in a dangerous part, she has become rather skilled in protecting herself and is more than proficient in many different martial arts. Basically, don't mess with the emo chick.

One day, Kagome and her posse were out shopping. Oooh. Big surprise. Kagome spent fortunes each week for the new fashion. Today, she sported a short corduroy dark olive green skirt over beige leggings with brown leather flats. Her tight tan sweater clung to her curves, dipping very low across her chest, attracting the attention of all the young men passing by. Don't forget the arm candy; her boyfriend Hojo accompanied her anywhere she went in as fashionable clothes, his eyes always traveling down past her face. Her friends sported similar outfits, but without the gorgeous arm candy. They had just finished their shopping at Abercrombie & Fitch and were on their way to the more costly boutiques when they saw it.

"The Spider's Dream: Magical Gelato" read the sign.

"Magical Gelato? How quaint!" exclaimed Kagome. She pulled on the arm of Hojo and the posse trouped into The Spider's Dream.

Inside, it seemed cold and warm at the same time and everything seemed to be made of glass. Intricate dark glass chandalettes (a/n: I just made up that word. Chandelier-ette. A mini chandelier) hung from the ceiling over small colored glass tables. The glowing walls contained immaculately detailed murals of Italian landscapes. You could look at them forever and always see new things. Like an ISpy book, except without bobby pins.

A long counter rolled and curled through the room, displaying, through a long window in the counter top, a panorama of gelato. A rainbow of gelato. A gallery of gelato. A feast of gelato. It was beautiful.

However, the most beautiful thing in that room was the girl behind the counter. She had tremendously long shining black hair that was pulled, twisted and braided intricately across her head and down her back. Kagome was jealous. Her hair was too thick to look that pretty. The hours she spent straightening it and the gallons of hair products did little.

Kagome's friends twittered and scuttled forward to order their various bits of rainbow. Kagome hesitated. For some reason, she felt that her decision would make a difference. A difference to what? She had no idea. Kagome pushed the thought out of her head and joined her friends. Soon, it was her turn.

"What flavor would you like?" asked the girl behind the counter. Her voice was warm and soft. Like a heavy blanket.

"Mmmm…" pondered Kagome, trying to decide, "I'll go with peach, please."

The girl behind the counter smiled then reached into her jacket pocket. She extracted a purple card and handed it across the counter to Kagome. "I'm Elektra. Would you like to join my club?"

Kagome wordlessly took the card and stared at it. It was about the size of an index card and had tiny delicate silver leaf across the front decorating.

"This card grants the bearer entrance to the exclusive Spider's Dream Club on the 13th of September at this location:" Underneath, an address directed the card bearer to a place near the central train station.

Kagome glanced back up to question the girl behind the counter; Elektra. But she was gone.

In her place was a glass cup of peach gelato.

BWAHAHA! I LIVE!

Please critique and let me know what I can do better!

Sango's chapter is next.


End file.
